Leatherhead
Leatherhead (zu deutsch: "Lederkopf") ist ein mutierter Alligator oder Krokodil und ein Freund der Turtles. Mirage und Image Comics thumb|left|156px|Leatherhead (Mirage TMNT Comics)Leatherhead war ursprünglich ein exotisches Haustier, das wie viele andere seiner Artgenossen letztendlich in der Kanalisation New Yorks ausgesetzt wurde. Er wurde als Junges von den Utroms gefunden und derem Mutagen ausgesetzt, was ihn zu einem humanoiden, intelligenten Lebewesen heranwachsen ließ. Leatherhead sah die Utroms als seine Familie an, doch als die Utroms die Erde fluchtartig verlassen mussten, blieb Leatherhead zurück und musste in der Kanalisation sein Leben fristen. Auf der Flucht vor einem fanatischen Jäger, Mr. Marlin, traf er die Turtles, die ihm beistanden und ihn in ihrem alten Unterschlupf wohnen ließen. Irgendwann in der Zwischenzeit verlor Leatherhead ein Auge und trug fortan eine Augenklappe. Trotz seiner neuen Freunde versuchte Leatherhead jedoch immer noch, wieder mit den Utroms zusammenzukommen, und begann daher an seiner eigenen Teleportationsmaschine zu bauen. Vier Mitglieder des Foot Clans störten ihn versehentlich dabei, und um ihr Leben zu retten, boten sie Leatherhead an, an seiner Maschine mitzuarbeiten; auch die Turtles stießen zu der Gruppe und halfen mit. Als die Maschine jedoch in Betrieb genommen werden sollte, zerstörte sie sich selbst; daraufhin tötete Leatherhead in einem Wutanfall die Foot-Leute und verschwand mit einem Racheschwur an die Turtles in der Kanalisation. (Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 1 #6) Irgendwann jedoch begann Leatherhead den Verstand zu verlieren und versucht erneut einen Teleporter zu bauen, als er plötzlich von drei Utroms entführt wurde (Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''Vol. 2 #8). Später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Utroms zu einer radikalen Renegatengruppierung gehörten, die sich selbst „Die Erleuchteten“ nannte und das Ziel hatte, die Welt von ‚Unreinheiten’ zu befreien. Sie steckten auch hinter Leatherheads zeitweiligen Wahnsinn, um ihn in ihre Mutantenarmee rekrutieren zu können, und verpassten ihm einige weitere Veränderungen, wobei Leatherhead stärker wurde und sein Auge wieder erhielt. Nachdem die Turtles die „Erleuchteten“ vernichtet hatten, kehrte Leatherhead mit ihnen auf die Erde zurück. (''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 2 #23) Leatherhead tauchte später bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wieder an der Seite der Turtles auf, so etwa zum Begräbnis Meister Splinters. Eines Tages verfolgte Donatello die Spur Leatherheads, weil er ihn für den Tod und die Verzehrung zweier Kinder verantwortlich hielt; in Wirklichkeit war jedoch King Komodo für diese Morde verantwortlich. Nachdem Leatherhead und Donatello den Schurken besiegt hatten, stellte Leatherhead ihm Dr. X vor, einer der Utroms, welcher genau wie er auf der Erde zurückgeblieben war. Mithilfe von Dr. X und den Turtles baute er sich nochmals einen Teleporter, doch bei seiner Inbetriebnahme erlitt der Teleporter eine Fehlfunktion, und die Freunde wurden von einer herbeiteleportierten Gruppe Triceratons überfallen. Während des Kampfes wurden Leatherhead und sein Triceratongegner vom Teleporter ins Unbekannte geschleudert (Image Comics TMNT Vol. 3 #19-20). Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|180px|Leatherhead (1987iger Serie)In der klassischen Zeichentrickserie tritt Leatherhead meist als Gegner der Turtles auf. Hier wird er als Hinterwälder mit einem Cajun-Akzent dargestellt, trägt Kleidung und ist weit dümmlicher als seine anderen Inkarnationen. 'Auftritte:' *"Heißes Pflaster Florida" *"Das Krokodil in New York" Archie Comics thumb|left|150px|Leatherhead (Archie Comics)In den Archie TMNT-Comics war Leatherhead ursprünglich kein Haustier, sondern ein Obdachloser namens Jess Harley, der von Mary Bones’ Verwandlungsstein in einen humanoiden Alligator verwandelt wurde. Zuerst wurde er vom Shredder ausgenutzt, freundete sich aber mit den Turtles an und später, nachdem er im Auftrag der Intergalactic Wrestling Federation von Cudley entführt worden war, wurde zu einem Wrestler bei den Mighty Mutanimals, bis er und seine Genossen am Ende der Comicserie ums Leben kamen. Cartoonserie (2003) In der 2003er Zeichentrickserie wird Leatherheads Ursprung gemäß der Mirage Comics-Vorlagen eingeführt. Hier ist er nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch in verschiedenen technischen und wissenschaftlichen Gebieten bewandert und ist daher den Turtles und ihren Freunden (u.a. Professor Honeycutt) nicht nur mit seiner Riesenstärke eine große Hilfe. Nachdem er versehentlich von den Utroms zurückgelassen wurde, fand Leatherhead einen zeitweiligen Verbündeten in Baxter Stockman, der ihn jedoch nur ausnutzen wollte. Nachdem die Turtles ihm klarmachen konnten, dass Stockman einer der Bösen war, entbrannte ein Kampf, bei dem die Kanalhöhle, in der sie sich befanden, einstürzte und Leatherhead von den Turtles trennte. Irgendwann wurde Leatherhead von Agent Bishop aufgefunden, gefangen gesetzt und als Versuchkaninchen für dessen genetische Experimente missbraucht – ein Ereignis, welches Leatherhead schwere seelische Wunden zufügte. Diese, zusammen mit seiner natürlichen Veranlagung zu unkontrollierten, berserkerhaften Wutanfällen, machten es ihm unmöglich, permanent mit den Turtles zusammenzuleben, obwohl er ihnen mit seinem Intellekt und seiner Kraft sooft beistand, wie er nur konnte. Auftritte: *"Geheime Herkunft - Teil 2" ("Secret Origins - Part 2") *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") *"Worlds Collide", Teil 2 und 3 *"Bishop's Gambit" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Videospiele In verschiedenen Videospielen tritt Leatherhead für gewöhnlich als Feind bzw. Levelboss auf: *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant NightmareTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare' '''(Cameo) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler